<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Met Her On the Beach by C1ashi1dr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614126">I Met Her On the Beach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr'>C1ashi1dr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, The Doctor is kinda oblivious, Yaz is useless gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:32:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Graham and Ryan are taking a break from traveling, the Doctor and Yaz head for a relaxing day on the beach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Met Her On the Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing proper Thasmin, so I apologize if I've got the dynamics wrong. I don't own these character and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You sure we'll be alright without them?" Yaz asked, peeking out the doors of the TARDIS while Ryan and Graham strolled away. They'd claimed the need for a rest day, to go back home and catch a breather between adventures. When the Doctor had offered a room in the TARDIS, they'd both shaken their heads. The Doctor had looked at her then, eyes questioning whether or not she would be joining them and Yaz had simply leaned back against one of the giant pillars.</p>
<p>"Yasmin Khan, I think you'll find we'll be just fine without the boys," The Doctor said, and Yaz let the door fall shut behind her to turn and face the alien. She was already moving around the console, preparing them for their next destination. "I will miss them though. It's never quite the same when the TARDIS is empty. Well, it's not empty now, but you know what I mean."</p>
<p>Yaz didn't really have any idea what she meant, but she gave a nod and a hum of agreement anyway. She had no idea what an empty TARDIS would be like, didn't want to think about the possibility. She'd already been traveling with the Doctor for little over a year, her body clock was anything to go by. They'd all been traveling with the Doctor for a year, and this was the first time she would ever travel with the blonde without Graham or Ryan there. It was a little unnerving, the thought of it, but she smiled when the Doctor turned to look at her, eyes ablaze with energy.</p>
<p>"I've got so many planets I can show. Well, I'd have loved to show them to Graham and Ryan too, but showing them to you? Perfect!" There was something at the edges of her voice, something Yaz didn't want to examine at the moment. It felt sad, though, and she felt her heart ache a bit for the strange, wonderful, beautiful woman standing before her.</p>
<p>Ryan often teased her about her crush, but she didn't want to admit to it. She'd tried to cover it up the best that she could, tried to keep the Doctor from finding out her feelings. She could only imagine the alien looking at her with that confused puppy look, face slowly falling. The Doctor would kick her off the TARDIS for sure, so instead she just tamped down her feelings, swallowed any urge she had to call the Doctor pretty, note how beautiful her eyes were. </p>
<p>"So," Yaz said, to shake her own thoughts from her head. She was here, with the Doctor, and she couldn't be caught staring like some stupid teenager. She was a grown woman, she knew how to deal with her own feelings. "Where are we going then? You gonna land us in the middle of a war again?"</p>
<p>"Happened once," the Doctor grumbled. "Didn't mean for it to happen, but you lot never let anything go, do you?" She shook her head, fondness coating the edge of her voice. "I've got dozens of planets, Yasmin Khan, you just need to tell me what you want to do. We can go to the beach or go hiking or eat dinner at the greatest restaurant in the galaxy. Anything. The whole universe, all of time and space, right there before us." She was waving her hands as she moved about the console, stopping eventually right in front of Yaz, staring at her with eyes so alive that Yaz wanted to grab her by that stupid jacket and kiss her until they both couldn't breathe.</p>
<p>She suppressed the urge, instead shoving her hands into her pockets. "Beach sounds nice. Could do with some sunbathing a little time to relax. Don't wanna end up running for our lives again." She chuckled and the Doctor nodded, bounding back to life. </p>
<p>"Right, beach it is. I know tons of them, there's gotta be one that you'll love. We can go to all of them! That's a great idea!" She started moving around the console, properly piloting them out into the universe. "We'll stop off at Axtria first. It's got a really good resort on this beach there. They're really good about everything. Go get changed, I'll make sure we get there."</p>
<p>Yaz went off into the depths of the TARDIS, glad to have a moment of respite. Her heart always sped up around the Doctor and she could never stop it from fluttering in her chest when the Doctor held her hand or gave her some arbitrary number of points. The TARDIS, thankfully, brought the door of the wardrobe close to her so she didn't really have to go looking for it. After perusing the selection of swimsuits, she settled on one and changed, slipping a t-shirt and shorts on over it. Once she'd changed, she headed back towards the console.</p>
<p>"Alright Yaz, you ready to go see Axtria? I managed to call ahead and book us a proper spa day so we'll get all the benefits. Whatever you want, whether or not it's just soaking in the water or in the sun, they've got it all," she was rambling again, grabbing her sonic, shoving it into her pocket before turning to Yaz. "Custard Cream before we go?" She extended the biscuit and Yaz gladly took it.</p>
<p>They exited the TARDIS quickly and Yaz stared in wonder at the large, metal structure standing in the twinkling sunlight. She looked up at the sky, blocking her eyes for a moment to prevent the two suns from burning her eyes, admiring a sky so dark blue it was almost purple. The Doctor quickly grabbed her hand, heedless of the spike in her heart rate, dragging her towards the front desk.</p>
<p>"The Doctor and Yaz for a spa appointment," she said, biting her lip, rocking on her feet, quickly moving back and forth. "We're really excited, never really done this before-"</p>
<p>"Go right ahead," the woman behind the desk said. She looked completely human, though Yaz doubted that. "Enjoy your stay with us."</p>
<p>"Will do!" the Doctor said, and Yaz was secretly glad she'd been cut off before she'd been allowed to continue. Pure experience with the Doctor told her that it was probably going to be a comment about her changing bodies again. It was always confusing, hearing her talk about it, but Yaz, at least, had the privilege of experience with the Doctor. She didn't want to know how others would react.</p>
<p>They strolled together down the corridors of the spa and Yaz looked out the floor to ceiling windows, taking in the sight of the beaches. It was fairly empty, but the Doctor continued walking. Yaz followed along behind her until they emerged on the other end of the corridor, stepping out onto the sand. The Doctor immediately toed off her boots, struggling to gain balance as she hopped on one foot but, eventually, she got the shoe off and flung it into the sand. Next went her coat, shrugged and thrown where her boots were. She set aside her first shirt too, leaving her in only a white shirt.</p>
<p>Yaz waited a moment to do the same, spending her time just watching the Doctor move, eyes taking the liberty to run over her figure as she rolled up her pants. When she looked back, Yaz made a show of looking away from her figure. </p>
<p>"C'mon, Yaz. Don't just stand there! A whole ocean is waiting for us!" The Doctor took off running after that, charging for the water like a woman on fire and Yaz quickly followed suit, pulling her shirt and shorts off so she was left in her swimming costume. She bolted after the Doctor, reaching the water about the same time as the alien, though the Doctor had stopped the moment her toes hit the wet sand.</p>
<p>"Cold!" She gasped, looking down at her feet in surprise. "Very cold!"</p>
<p>"You look like a fish, Doctor," Yaz said fondly wading further into the sea. "It's not that bad, just a bit chilly." She felt goosebumps break out across her arms but she didn't care. The longer she spent in the water, the better she felt, especially with the Doctor looking at her like she hung the stars. </p>
<p>Moments later, a wave crashed over her waist and the Doctor, who had joined her after a few muttered complaints, gasped in shock as the water doused her lower half. Still, she persisted and soon they were up to their chests in the water, rocked occasionally by waves but still steadily standing in the midst of the ocean. </p>
<p>"This is nice," Yaz said after a long moment of silence. "Really nice. I'm glad you brought me."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" the Doctor asked, diving under the water. When she came back up, her hair hung down her head like wet noodles. "Still very cold but a lot better than when we jumped in. 10/10, all the points to Yasmin Khan."</p>
<p>"You chose this planet," Yaz said with a laugh as the Doctor fought with keeping the wet hair from her eyes. "I just tagged along."</p>
<p>"Yeah," the Doctor said, and that grin on her face became a little more tender. "And that's what's great about it. You coulda left with Graham and Ryan but you stayed here. Well, not here, but on the TARDIS. That's why you get all the points."</p>
<p>Yaz never thought of herself as someone who needed praise to feel important, or feel any highly of herself, but the Doctor had a way of making her feel like the most important person in the universe. "Yeah, well, it's an honor to travel with someone like you. I'd be daft to turn up my nose at that." The Doctor's grin faltered for a moment as she spoke the words, but Yaz blinked and everything was back as it was. Maybe she'd imagined it.</p>
<p>But she didn't think she did. The Doctor had been acting strange, distant. Like she was grieving. That was why Yaz had stayed, one of the reasons (so she wanted to keep staring at her crush, could anyone blame her?) because the Doctor needed someone to keep an eye on her. Yaz knew that somewhere deep in her gut.</p>
<p>"'m getting cold," the Doctor declared after another few minutes. She was shivering, properly shivering, and Yaz guided them back to the beach, listening to the Doctor babble. They settled on the sand after that, Yaz on her stomach, the Doctor on her back, hand thrown over her face. They stayed there in the sun forever, enjoying each other's presence and nothing more. The Doctor had managed to get her hands on her coat again and had it under her head as a pillow and, when Yaz looked up, she could see the steady rise and fall of her chest. The Doctor was asleep.</p>
<p>"Glad you're finally getting the sleep you need, you daft woman," Yaz muttered. "Can't stand seein' you run yourself into the ground...and I'm an idiot because I'm talking to you like you're awake and can reply."</p>
<p>"'m awake," the Doctor mumbled. "Just sleepy. Not daft."</p>
<p>"Whatever you say, Doctor," Yaz said, shaking her head. The Doctor grunted and stilled once more, light snores soon coming from her lips as Yaz soaked up the last rays of the second sun. That had been somewhere in the Doctor's never ending rant about the planet, that the planet had two suns and one spent such a long time in the sky that the locals considered it night when the first one set. </p>
<p>They lay there for hours, Yaz dozing off occasionally only to wake to the sound of crashing waves or a small noise from the Doctor. The alien seemed to be locked in a deep sleep, face twisted at times in what could have only been pain. Yaz felt her heart go out to the Doctor and, at more than one point, she leaned over and grabbed the alien's hand, holding it tightly between her own, linking their fingers. The Doctor seemed to still then, and Yaz fell in love with her just a bit more.</p>
<p>Finally, when Yaz felt the wind pick up and even the clothes she'd put on couldn't keep out the chill, she gently shook the Doctor awake, feeling guilty the whole time. </p>
<p>"Sorry," she murmured as the Doctor grumbled and tried to shy away from her hand. "Doctor, I'm gettin' cold and it can't be good for you to sleep in the sand. Maybe we can head back to the TARDIs and you can take a proper nap?"</p>
<p>"Donneed a nap," the Doctor slurred. "Not tired." She was immediately contradicted by the yawn that split her jaws, but Yaz let her do as she wished, getting to her feet to put on her shoes. She grabbed the Doctor's boots, having needed to search for them for a long few minutes while the Doctor grumbled and unfolded her jacket, shaking the sand from it. By the time Yaz returned, the Doctor had returned to normal, sitting up and babbling about nothing at all and Yaz felt her cheeks flush when their fingers brushed in the exchange for shoes.</p>
<p>"This has been really nice, Doctor," Yaz said as they made their way back to the TARDIS, hands linked. The Doctor had said it was so they couldn't get separated, but Yaz liked to think it was because the Doctor liked the feel of their hands together. Yaz did. "Not often I get to see the perfect beach, really enjoyed it. And spending time with you was great, even if you were asleep for half of it." </p>
<p>"Oi!" The Doctor said. "I was not asleep, just recharging. I'm like a machine, I am. The batteries need charging every few weeks."</p>
<p>"Weeks?" Yaz asked. She'd known the alien didn't sleep often, but she hadn't known it was weeks at a time. "That can't be healthy, even for your species." They'd arrived at the TARDIS, bidding farewell to the spa that had served them for the day. The Doctor fished the key out of her pocket while Yaz was talking and had shimmied it into the lock. </p>
<p>"Probably not," the Doctor admitted with a shrug, nuding the door open with her shoulder. "Doesn't stop me though." She caught herself at the last moment, looking about to say more and Yaz stood up before her, looking the Doctor in the eye for what felt like the first time in weeks. She noticed the dark circles starting to poke out under her eyes, the slight droop of the eyelids, the tired edge to her smile.</p>
<p>"You need to take care of yourself, Doctor," Yaz said and the Doctor looked away. "Please, look at me." She complied, hazel eyes unreadable. "I know we don't know what's going on, you never tell us, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you, whatever happens."</p>
<p>"Thank you," the Doctor said, voice cracking a bit. She cleared her throat to cover up, and Yaz pretended like she hadn't heard. "But I'm alright, really. Just a bit tired, nothing to worry about."</p>
<p>"Oh Doctor, I always worry about you," Yaz said and, with courage she didn't know she possessed, she grabbed the Doctor's jacket, holding it tight in her hands and slowly bridged the gap between their lips. Her hands were shaking, she could feel the slight tremors, hoped that the Doctor wouldn't notice. The Doctor, being the Doctor, reacted by making a muffled noise of surprise, hands flitting about Yaz's back before they finally settled on her shoulders and she sank into the Kiss, breathing out sharply from her nose as the kiss continued. </p>
<p>When Yaz pulled away, the Doctor had closed her eyes and she was breathing out little puffs of air that were adorable. </p>
<p>"Why'd you stop?" she asked eventually and Yaz couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped. Then the Doctor opened her eyes. "That, Yasmin Khan, was brilliant. I don't think you know what you're getting into."</p>
<p>"Later," Yaz muttered, pressing another kiss to her lips. She tasted like salt and sand and Yaz was loving every moment of it. In this moment of reality, nothing could shatter the brilliance of the Doctor. "We'll talk later I swear."</p>
<p>"Snogging now, words later," the Doctor gave a goofy grin. "Got it." She yelped in surprise when Yaz pinched her arm. "What was that for?"</p>
<p>"Shut up," Yaz muttered, dragging the word by her ear. "And just kiss me already." The Doctor's mouth snapped shut and then they were kissing again and Yaz was very glad that Ryan and Graham weren't in the TARDIS with them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Feel free to yell at me in the comments or leave a kudos if you liked it. Stay safe, stay healthy, and wash your hands, y'all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>